Rose Potter and the Phliosopher stone
by The maurarders21
Summary: Rose potter does not know that she has a twin called harry potter until she see's him on the Hogwarts express
1. Chapter 1

Rose Potter and the Philosopher Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only Rose!**

**This is my first story and if you don't like some bits, please comment if you don't.**

... Chapter 1. Introducing Rose

no. I thought as a big, nose less, dude came and shot some green lightning from the tip of a stick and mummy fell down on the ground. Not Breathing. I hurried for harry, my twins hand when nose less dude shot a bad lightning to us then he vanished. I look at harry and see a big lightning on his head. I saw a reflection of myself and I saw the bolt on mine.

I scream.

...

"ROSE LILLY LAUREN POTTER WAKE UP NOW!" My Magical aunt screeched at me, "BREKKY IS READY!"

"OK AUNT!" I yelled back at her, I ordered an house elve to come to my side immedently and asked for pancakes, Got dressed and went down to see my best friend, Draco Malfoy there.

"Happy Birthday Rose!" He said.

"Oh yea! I forgot! It's my birthday! YAY!" I sang

"Open my present first!" Draco said.

My hair turned brown, I'm a metemorphus! I can change my appearance at will which is cool! I opened the one from Draco and it was a nimbus 2000! "Thanks Draco!" I said with enthusiasm.

...

"Come on! If we wanna be early to go to Diagon alley we have to go NOW!" Aunt yelled at me.

"Coming in a sec k!" I said to aunt "ok ready!"

"We will go through floo network." Draco told uncle.

"Ok." Uncle said.

...

Once we flooed there we went separate ways, Aunt went to look at quill and ink for me and Draco, Uncle went off to see about books so me and Draco went to get our robes, I thought to myself to be on the safe side I would change my hair to a Malfoy colour and we went in.

Please Comment on what you just read and say if you have an idea for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Potter and the Philosopher Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter, only Rose!

I only got two followers and one comment, please comment!

**Chapter 2. Meeting harry.**

**From Last chapter-**

**I thought to myself to be on the safe side I would change my hair to a Malfoy colour and we went in.**

…

**Madam Milkins welcomed us in and told me to go first then Draco when a new boy came in, he had the same eye colour as me, and he thought the same thing. "Hullo. Hogwarts's too?" Draco asked him and he nodded. "Do you know which house you will be in yet? I do my family were always in slytherin. Can you believe that Rose?"**

"**I know that but actually even though your family always has been in one house you can betray them like my father's friend."**

"**I thought you two were brother and sisters?" the new boy asked.**

"**No. I'm a Metamorphous. I can change my appearance at will. But my normal colour is red hair." I said while changing my hair back.**

"**Cool, Can you make glasses on yourself?" the boy asked so I made glasses and my hair jet black when I realized that made us definitely look like each other which was creepy.**

…

"**Aunt? Are we gonna go get our wands?" I asked Aunt when we finished getting our robes fitted.**

"**Yes sweetie! Do you want to go in at the same time as Draco?" She asked me.**

"**Yes Aunt." I replied while going in to Oliviunders with to see the same boy still in the store trying his last wand, "I wonder," Oliviunder muttered and the boy's new wand sent up gold and red sparks.**

"**Oh yes! But Curious… very curious." He said very spookily.**

"**Sorry but what's curious?" The boy asked.**

"**The phoenix that gave the feather to this wand gave two others. It is curious that you are destined for this wand when its brother gave you and that girl there, your twin, your scars!" Oliviunder answered.**

"**Whoa mate, we aren't twins cause we just met k that does not mean we are twins!" I told Oliviunder.**

"**Then explain the fact you got the same mark on your head, you got the same eyes. I bet you're destined for the other wand that has the phoenix feather!" The man rose his voice a bit. "Here it is, try it Rose!"**

**I waved and green and silver sparks emitted from the end. "I told you so." The man boomed at me.**

"**K keep your pants on man!" I boomed back at him. "Sorry, what's your name?" I asked the little boy while Draco was getting his wand.**

"**Harry Potter, well I shall see you on the train." The boy answered.**

**Please Comment! I need ideas please?**


End file.
